


My Favorite Shape

by thoughtsappear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Yuri Plisetsky, Everyone is of age, Multi, Multiple Pov, Open Relationships, Threesome - F/M/M, also yuri and otabek have a side thing, bella and jj are married and relationship goals, bisexual jj leroy, everything's made up and the points don't matter, i may have given jj a foot fetish, isabella and yuri are besties who share clothes, lots of nail polish, most sex is off camera, oh there's a handjob in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: Isabella has never doubted Yuri Plisetsky’s animal magnetism.





	My Favorite Shape

  
_triangles are my favorite shape, three points where two lines meet._ ~ Alt-J

 

“He thinks you're hot, you know,” Isabella says.

Yuri chokes on the diet coke he’s drinking. There is a surprising amount of rum in it too. Isabella invited him back to the suite JJ’s paying for. They’ve competed. Yuri’s won, and now he gets to have fun and do all the stuff that isn’t allowed during training. Drinking. Eating junk food, and a teensy bit of smoking. 

Yuri learned that Isabella was one of the coolest girls around. Easier to talk to than Mila, because she didn’t treat him like a child. He also learned that other than being JJ’s loyal wife, she actually had a lot of interests and she was fun to be around. It was nice hanging out with someone who talked about more than just skating all the time. 

They didn’t spend much time with her husband, and that was the way Yuri liked it. He begrudgingly admitted that JJ was getting better. When he won second place he actually congratulated Yuri before he slapped his ass in the locker room and called him princess. They could have a civil conversation without Yuri wanting to bludgeon him with a skate. 

“You guys talk about that kind of stuff?” Yuri asks, reaching past Isabella to grab a handful of chips out of the bag. He licks the grease off his fingers as she rolls onto her stomach on the hotel bed.

“Oh yeah, we always talk about who we like,” Isabella says. She rummages around in a grocery bag and comes up with a box of cosmic brownies. She opens one and breaks it in half, offering the second piece to Yuri, who crams it in his mouth in a big bite. 

Yuri wipes his hands on the bedspread when Isabella isn’t looking. She’s too busy rumming up another diet coke. She takes a sip and burps, giggling a little. She can barely hold her liquor. 

She looks at him sideways. “You should hear the crazy shit he talks about in bed sometimes.”

For someone who was a virgin until her wedding night, Isabella is surprisingly open about her sex life. She’s already told him some things about JJ that would make for some interesting locker room talk. Yuri is both fascinated and horrified. He wants to know everything. He waits patiently for Isabella to nibble at her brownie and wash it down with her diet coke.

“He asked me to grow out my hair,” she muses, staring at Yuri’s long braid. He self consciously tucks it behind his shoulder. 

She stares at her hands and cracks her knuckles as Yuri finishes his drink. He barely even feels it. He supposes it’s a combination of genes and nationality that helps him. 

She burps on her drink and busies herself with wiping crumbs from her hands. “I always knew he wasn’t completely straight, but I didn’t realize how far it went. I’d be jealous if you weren’t so pretty,” Isabella looks at him and giggles.

Yuri isn’t sure what to do with that information, but he knows he needs another brownie.  


  


* * *

  


JJ gets home after two am. He went out with some old rink mates and they had dinner and drinks. They’re nice enough, but they’re all so depressingly straight and boring. He couldn’t help but think about Yuri and Bella back in his hotel room. He couldn’t help but fantasize about his wife and Yuri fucking Plisetsky, the hottest piece of ass in figure skating. Now that Yuri’s all grown up, JJ feels less guilty about having dirty thoughts about him. He knows Bella doesn’t care and if anything she encourages him.

When he gets into the hotel room, he stumbles over his shoes and kicks off his pants before crawling into bed with Bella. The television is on, but the sound is low, barely audible. It gives him enough light to see his wife in bed half asleep. She’s alone. Yuri must have gone back to his hotel. JJ’s disappointed, but he’s still drunk and horny. Bella isn’t interested in sex tonight, but JJ doesn’t need much and Bella is good to him. She rolls over and kisses him while he wriggles out of his boxers and she lets him grind up against her. He cups her breast and she murmurs into his neck while he slobbers against her collarbone. She rolls him onto his side and begins jerking his cock. She knows exactly what he likes. 

He’s mostly kept his eyes closed, but he looks up as the television plays behind her head. There’s enough light he can watch her stroking. He loves the way her hand feels. Her nails are shiny purple. JJ can’t stop watching the way they look against his skin and the way they set off her perfect hands. Her palms are always so soft, and her nails are just long enough that they feel really great against his undercut. Bella notices him looking. 

“You like my polish,” she purrs into his neck. “It’s Yuri’s.”

JJ can’t help the little moan that slips out. Isabella doesn’t miss a thing. She strokes faster. 

“We painted each other’s nails,” she tells him. “His hands are so nice. Long fingers and so strong.”

JJ goes exactly where she wants him too. He imagines Yuri’s hand instead of Bella’s. He thinks he’d be rougher, faster, less careful. His handjobs would be like his skating, impatient, angry, and precise. But passionate. 

“Can you smell him?” she asks, grinning at him with that evil look she gets. “He laid in our bed, right where you are.”

JJ sniffs the air and thinks maybe he can. He can smell Isabella’s fruity perfume, his own woodsy cologne and a third smell, something that is not distinctly masculine nor feminine. Something that might have been strong at first, but became soft with time.

JJ groans as Isabella teases him with flicks of her thumb and he buries his head in her neck. He gets a whiff of that Yuri smell again and it smells really nice especially when he’s pressed up tight against Bella and he can smell her too. She smells like that sweaty, salty smell that she’d probably be embarrassed about. He wonders what Yuri would smell like this close. 

He reaches up and pulls Bella in for a kiss, threading his fingers into her dark hair. She’s grown it out a little, but it is nowhere as long as he’d like. 

“I invited him out to dinner with us tonight,” she murmurs in his ear. “We talked about your little crush.”

“Bell--”

“It’s okay, love,” she says softly. She knows exactly what he likes. She’s always known him better than anyone. Since they were Jean-Jacques and Izzy. 

He closes his eyes and thinks about how she smells, and how the pillow smells and the way her hand glides over his cock and those purple nails… He comes with his mouth against her neck and her hair tickling his cheek. 

Isabella waits for him to finish, then she pulls two soft tissues from the box on her bedside, helps wipe up his stomach, gets up, washes her hands and starts the shower.

He has the best wife.  


  


* * *

  


Yuri is fifteen minutes late to dinner. Isabella and JJ were early, because JJ used the car service and they didn’t have to wait for parking. JJ got them a table in the back, where it’s quiet and tucked out of the way. He’s already gone ahead and picked a bottle of wine for the three of them, and JJ and Bella are already into their first glass when Yuri strolls in.

Isabella has never doubted Yuri Plisetsky’s animal magnetism. She’s seen its effects on people time and time again. She’s seen the way JJ and Otabek and other skaters go slack jawed when he walks into a room. In the years she’s known him, he’s grown into his personality. He hasn’t matured one bit, and if anything he’s more arrogant and impetuous than he ever was. He has the talent to back it up. He’s like JJ in that way, all confidence from the front. In the time she’s spent making friends with him, she’s learned that underneath it all he really is a scared little boy that just wants to be loved. 

But now, in a darkly lit restaurant, where the sound of voices and clinking silverware is hard to drown out, she can hear and see nothing but nineteen year old Yuri capturing her husband yet again. From this distance, he reads not quite masculine, with that gorgeous honey blonde hair hanging down his back and his slinky high heeled boots and his asymmetrically cut shirt hanging over what appears to be leather jeans. He’s dressed all in black, and she can tell from here he’s wearing eyeliner and what appears to be lip gloss. When he gets to the table, she catches a whiff of that cologne that JJ likes so much. 

She likes it too. It contrasts nicely with JJ’s Hugo Boss and her DKNY. She’d ask him what it is, but she doesn’t really want to ruin the mystery. 

JJ rises from the table, such a gentleman, and helps Yuri to his seat. Yuri’s thanks is given with a scowl and he slouches into his chair. Yuri is only shorter than JJ by a few centimeters, and he doesn’t seem to own it just yet. He lamented to Isabella on one of their shopping trips that nothing fits right because he’s too tall and thin for most clothing. Isabella taught him the importance of a good tailor and her friend Martin showed him what clothes should really look like.

In a way, she feels responsible for JJ’s reaction here. She told Yuri how to make it really count, how to make JJ sweat. Her toes had already been creeping up his pant leg before they’d even poured the wine. They exchange a look across the table and she sees Yuri’s little smirk. He’s pleased with himself. He peruses the menu, but then orders soup and salad. JJ calls him a princess as he orders himself the carbiest, greasiest meatless dish he can find. JJ’s been a vegetarian since his Morrissey phase and Isabella has done her best to support him. She suggests that Yuri try the stuffed mushroom appetizer. 

Yuri lets JJ pour him a glass of wine, and he makes a face as he sips at it. He’d admitted to Isabella his inexperience with wine and his dislike of most of it. She herself doesn’t know much about it, and she knows that neither does JJ but he thinks he’ll impress Yuri this way, and anyone else who happens to see them. When the server comes by, Yuri orders two servings of stuffed mushrooms that he then gobbles down after allowing each of them one mushroom a piece. 

Dinner starts a bit awkward, as JJ and Yuri want to talk about nothing but skating, and Isabella wants to tell Yuri about the new Kenzo line and JJ wants to talk about renovations for their townhouse. There doesn’t seem to be a conversation topic that the three of them all can fully partake in. Somehow it works. Yuri starts to like the wine. He refills his glass and gets Isabella and JJ’s as well. JJ has another bottle brought over. By the time the second bottle is done and they are all sharing a dessert the three of them are laughing and talking as a trio.  
JJ calls the car company and has it come to pick them up. They sit in the back seat together, with Isabella in the middle. She feels good about herself, in a short red dress JJ picked out. She has one hand on Yuri’s knee and the other on JJ’s thigh. They’re still talking, and they take Yuri back to their hotel room. It’s not something they discuss, he just follows them there. No one invited him, no one really had to.  
  


* * *

  
Yuri watches as JJ and Isabella kiss next to him. He’d say they’re ignoring him, if JJ didn’t have a fist full of his hair in his hand. He’d be annoyed if he wasn’t just drunk enough. He wants attention and he’s just about to make himself known when Isabella pulls away and giggles at him.

JJ has his tie hanging limply around his neck and his collar open. He’s grinning and he lets Isabella out of his grasp and motion at Yuri. “Come here.” 

Yuri would usually refuse an order, but there’s a playful tone to her voice that makes Yuri want to accept. Yuri obediently crawls over next to her. The king sized bed is barely enough for the three of them, but it makes everything a bit more cozy. She pulls him into her lap and brushes the hair out of his face. She really is very pretty. They are nose to nose, with JJ watching from behind her shoulder. 

She kisses him once, one hand on his shoulder and the other nudging JJ’s out of his hair. He secretly thanks her for that one, as JJ hasn’t stopped playing with it even since they got on the bed. He hasn’t kissed many girls in his life, but she’s fairly good at it. A kiss is a kiss he supposes. He likes the way she teases at his lower lip, how she doesn’t just plunge in her tongue the way so many others do, and the way her pointy nails scratch at his scalp when she runs her fingers through his hair. 

When they separate, JJ is right there, and Isabella pulls Yuri closer in a possessive manner, before JJ can get at him. JJ says something in French, to which Isabella returns in kind, her eyes never leaving Yuri’s face. He can tell what she must have said even if he doesn’t understand the words.

She kisses him a second time and presses up against him this time. She curls a hand around one long blonde strand and Yuri relaxes in her lap. He grows bolder and returns the gesture with a hand behind her neck. Their nail polish matches. 

Yuri enjoys the attention, but he doesn’t want to take such a passive role in his own seduction. He nips at JJ’s exposed collarbone and enjoys the surprised little noise he makes. He unbuttons JJ’s shirt down to his chest. Isabella gets the idea and immediately moves aside so she can give him room to maul her husband. 

“Yuri,” Isabella purrs in his ear as he mouths at JJ’s neck. His hands have made his way into his hair again. He tugs a little when Yuri hits a sensitive spot. “Why don’t we show JJ our little surprise?”

Yuri enjoys JJ’s goofy grin as he and Isabella pull off his clothes to reveal he’s wearing her lacy blue silk panties. He grabs at the both of them, looking back and forth as if he can’t decide who he wants more. Yuri scoffs. He thinks he actually gets a say in any of this. Yuri pushes him down on the bed while Isabella scoots over next to him. Yuri reaches over and unzips her dress while Isabella gets JJ’s zipper. Their movements are both choreographed and completely spontaneous. They trade places so that Isabella can straddle him and get distracted by each other on the way. 

Yuri’s never found himself attracted to women the way he feels for men. Women are beautiful, but never really sexually appealing. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the way Isabella plays with him. He’s starting to see it. Plus she looks absolutely gorgeous in the peach lace bra set they picked out at La Perla. He also enjoys the way it makes JJ squirm when they ignore him. Yuri loves the way JJ does exactly what she wants and how he caters to her every whim. He loves seeing the King underneath them. He can tell that JJ would let Isabella do whatever she wanted to him and he’d thank her for the privilege. 

They’re on their knees, staring down at JJ with twin looks upon their faces. Isabella tastes like strawberry lipgloss and chocolate cake. She tilts her head to nuzzle into his neck, with a hand pressed against JJ’s chest, as if to keep him at bay. 

“Kiss him,” she says. She’s looking at them both, and neither one wants to disobey. Yuri leans over and captures JJ’s mouth. His kisses are more direct than Isabella’s but he’s got some of the same tricks. Isabella moves the hand on JJ’s chest and JJ leans up so that he can press against Yuri. When Yuri releases him, JJ has two different brands of lip gloss smeared around his mouth and he looks positively debauched. 

Yuri giggles and throws his hair over one shoulder. They’re just getting started.  


  


* * *

  


Yuri sits on the bed scrolling through his phone with a calm indifference.

The three of them are in various stages of undress, Yuri wearing one of Bella’s sleepshirts, JJ in boxers and Bella in her hotel robe. JJ is mostly dozing between them, while he tries in vain to see what Yuri is doing. It’s all in Russian so he can’t read it, and he glares whenever JJ tries to ask. He looks over at Bella for help.

“Yuri-honey, what are you doing?” she asks, easy as you please. She’s painting her toenails a nice shade of coral. The one time JJ tried to help he got polish all over the bed and he’s been banned ever since. He is allowed however, to help her by blowing on said toenails when they are done. He wonders if Yuri will let him do the same, as they’ve already discussed Bella will paint his when she’s done.

“Talking to Otabek,” he replies, still tapping at his phone. 

JJ motions between the three of them. “Are you sexting him while in bed with us?”

Yuri rolls his eyes and doesn’t respond. He just continues staring at his phone, and makes a face at the screen as he takes a selfie. If JJ wasn’t so beat, he’d try to throw a JJ style in the background. 

“Don’t be jealous,” Bella says, wiggling her toes in his face.

JJ holds her dainty toes under his chin and blows. She has the most gorgeous feet that have hardly touched a skate in years. She’s not wearing panties and he can see all the way up her leg. It gives him a little thrill the same way it does when Yuri shifts on the bed and he can see under the t-shirt. JJ loves this kind of thing. To him seeing Yuri all disheveled in Bella’s clothes is far more intimate than when they fucked less than an hour ago. 

“Do you want to know what I told him?” Yuri finally says, after a few moments of silence while Bella waited for her toes to dry and JJ idly stroked her thigh. 

JJ knows that Yuri and Otabek have a thing. He doesn’t know how serious it is, but he knows that at that last competition the two of them shared a room, and the noises he heard through the walls were enough jerk off material to last him for a few weeks until Bella got out of class and could come join him at his next stop in Vancouver. 

Bella takes a final look at her toes while they wait for him to answer. She climbs over JJ, and grabs one of Yuri’s feet, pulling it into her lap. JJ holds the polish bottle for her as she spreads the same coral color over Yuri’s toe nails. His feet are pretty banged up, par for the course as a professional skater, but Bella doesn’t flinch away, and even tickles the soles of his feet in a playful way.

JJ simply nods. Of course he wants to know what Yuri told Otabek. He hopes it was good. He has a feeling Bella would let Otabek have sex with them if he was interested. She seemed far too into it when he told her about the awkward handjobs they traded that summer before he took his purity vow. Maybe they could have a foursome. He’d love to watch Otabek plow Yuri like a champion.

“We’re talking about the music for my long program,” Yuri responds. “Not everything is about you, jackass.”

JJ just smiles to himself as Yuri settles against the pillows and Bella waits for him to still. It was pretty awesome. The two of them batted him back and forth like cats playing with a toy. Bella rode him while she played with Yuri over his shoulder. JJ got to suck Yuri’s dick while he and Bella made out. He got to eat out Bella with Yuri’s cum still in his mouth. He got to pull Yuri’s hair while they kissed and ground up against each other.

Bella finishes Yuri’s nails and motions at JJ who dutifully blows on Yuri’s toes. Yuri repays him with a kick to the chest. JJ takes it as a badge of honor. 

Bella turns on the tv and the three of them cuddle and kiss a little before finally falling asleep sometime after three a.m. When JJ wakes up hours later the sun is up, and Bella and Yuri are whispering to each other next to him. Somehow they all switched around and now Yuri’s in the middle. 

Bella kisses him. “Morning honey.”

“We’re gonna go order room service and fuck around in the hot tub,” Yuri says, getting up off the bed and grabbing Bella’s hand. She snakes her arm around his waist, pushing up his tiny t-shirt. They sway together as they walk. 

“Coming?” Bella asks, not even looking behind her. JJ scurries out of bed to take his place beside her. 

He has the best life.


End file.
